


Hermanastros

by JesseLBlack



Series: Hermanastros [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Isak, Brothers to Lovers, M/M, Rough Sex, Tensión sexual, Top!Even, Unsafe Sex, sex semi-public, video sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Continuación de VIDEO PORNO y complemento del mismo. PoV Even.Even e Isak viven con sus padres y la tensión sexual es cada vez más grande.





	Hermanastros

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer este fic y por leer el anterior. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente estoy recreando una situación de mi imaginación.   
> Comentarios fuera de lugar, a la basura.  
> Comentarios bien intencionados <3 amor eterno.

Even tiene 21 años, está de novio con Sonja desde hace al menos cinco años y trabaja haciendo videos de cumpleaños, casamientos y fiesta de 15. Su vida no es aburrida, le encanta que todo cambie la perspectiva desde un ángulo diferente de la cámara, le encanta grabar momentos importantes o paisajes extraordinarios con su cámara, disfruta dibujar y trabajar con sus manos, proviene de una familia bastante adinerada que se quebró cuando él tenía quince años y le diagnosticaron trastorno bipolar.  
Puede ser que antes de ello sus padres no se llevaran lo suficientemente bien, pero Even disfruta también de autoagredirse constantemente por ello y sentirse una basura porque su enfermedad arruinó el matrimonio de sus padres.

Usualmente hace unos años atrás, cuando sus padres se separaron, Even se había ido a vivir con su madre, Sigrid Bech Næsheim —quien tomó el apellido de su padre y lo sigue usando a pesar de no estar casada con él—, ella lo cuida, le hace recordar tomar sus remedios y le pagaba su colegiatura en Elvebakken mientras Even asistió allí. Even ama a su madre y su madre ama a Even, pero las cosas suelen cambiar cuando algo pasa y su madre conoce a un hombre apuesto, alto y de cabellera castaña tirando a rubio: _Terje Valtersen_.

Even sabía poco y nada de Terje, pero su madre Sigrid se sentía feliz cada vez que hablaba de él, se le iluminaban los ojos y actuaba cariñosamente. Poco después lo conoció en persona en una cena familia y le contó a Even que él también tenía un hijo, un poco más joven que él y que estaba asistiendo al último año del Nissen: **Isak Valtersen**.

No tardaron nada en decirle que Isak era gay, probablemente para que Even no se lleve una sorpresa cuando todos vivieran juntos, pero Even no planeaba quedarse a vivir con su madre una vez que esta se hubiera casado y unos meses antes de la fiesta de compromiso, Even compró un piso en un edificio con un poco del dinero que ganaba y un regalo de su padre muy generoso. Hasta ese momento no conocía a Isak, ni tampoco tenía mucho interés en hacerlo.

¿O sí?

Fue cuando su madre giró hacia él y sonrió, mostrándole una foto en su celular una vez que se había quedado a comer con Sonja.

—¡Mira! —comentó Sigrid mostrándole una foto de ella en su viaje a los Alpes suizos, con Terje e Isak—. Él es Isak, el hijo de Terje.

Even no pudo evitar en abrir su boca al ver al muchacho más joven. Isak debía tener al menos unos dieciocho años ahora, su cabello era rubio ceniza y sus ojos verde claros, parecía un poco malhumorado y su cabello continuaba creciendo a los costados con rizos.

—Se ve muy agradable —comentó sonriendo.

Fue lo único que dijo, pero en su corazón había montones de palabras para definir a Isak que no era "agradable" en sí: sexy, caliente, atrevido, con un cuerpo rico, un trasero perfecto. Even odiaba que se calentara con tanta rapidez, no le solía pasar con Sonja después de tanto tiempo de acostarse con ella, incluso antes, incluso si ella le mandaba fotos en bikini, Even no parecía tan entusiasta de conocer a alguien.

Pero el morbo comenzó poco después cuando sus sueños agradables comenzaron a aumentar su lujuria. Soñar con Isak montando su polla y jadeando como una puta mientras él lo follaba de manera descomunal, para luego tirarlo en la cama y penetrarlo mientras sus manos se colaban en el cuello y lo ahorcaban ligeramente, con los ojos de Isak vendados sin posibilidad de verlos, con sus manos atadas delante de su cuerpo para que no se tocara. No había una puta mañana que no se despertara con una terrible erección en sus pantalones y eso no era sorpresa para Sonja que dormía con él todas las noches. Su relación era bastante fría luego de cinco años, ella salía temprano para ir a trabajar y no aparecía hasta la noche, ya no sentían deseo sexual y ella sabía perfectamente que la erección que tenía Even todas las mañanas no eran provocadas por ella o por un sueño con ella, sino con 'alguien más' y eso a Sonja no le importaba tanto, estaban juntos porque sus padres querían y no porque ellos querían realmente.

—Quiero hacer un video caliente —dijo Even mientras desayunaba, ella levantó la cabeza.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero hacer un video pornográfico —indicó nuevamente metiéndose la cuchara con cereales y leche en su boca.

—Espero que no estés pensando en mi, Even —dijo ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Te molestaría si lo hago con alguien más? —murmuró Even relamiéndose los labios.

—Haz lo que quieras Even, tengo que ir a trabajar —Sonja tomó su cartera, rodeó la mesa y besó a Even en la frente—. Suerte con tu video sucio.

—Gracias.

Y entonces Even se creó un perfil. No buscaba a cualquier persona, buscaba a Isak, buscaba chicos iguales a Isak o muy parecidos a él. Sabía que el muchacho tenía su cuenta de Grindr cuando su madre de casualidad estaba junto al teléfono del muchacho enchufado en la cocina y vio la notificación, por lo tanto si ponía una buena descripción Isak vendría a él directamente y no tendría que proponérselo en la cena de compromiso, eso sería demasiado espeluznante.

**Even, 21 años.**

_Busco chico de entre 18 y 21._

Perfecto, Isak tenía entre 18 y 21 —tenía 18, pero no quería ser obvio y poner "busco un chico de 18 años, preferentemente que se llame Isak, viva en Oslo y haya asistido al Nissen"—. No, tenía que ser más claro con su propuesta, tenía que ir más a fondo.

_Sé que suena raro, pero busco un chico pasivo de entre 18 y 21 años._

No estaba seguro si Isak era pasivo o activo, realmente no estaba seguro de nada del mundo gay, pero él había soñado con penetrar a Isak, no ser penetrado por él.

_sin experiencia en el sexo._

Eso lo sabía por su madre también. Isak había salido para el mundo justo después de terminar el Nissen, a pesar que sus padres ya lo sabían desde hace un año antes.

_que no le importe grabar videos sexuales conmigo._

Ahí estaba el truco. Even no solamente quería follarlo, quería grabar un video inmortalizándolo, porque su morbo era más grande de lo que creía y le fascinaba. Ok, estaba enfermo, pero eso ya se lo habían diagnosticado antes.

_Soy activo._

Bien.

_Mido 1.95 mts._

También bien.

_Peso 78 kg._

No estaba seguro de eso, siempre es de perder peso con regularidad.

_20 cm._

O tal vez un poco más, nunca se había medido el pene y pensaba que decir el tamaño real asustaría a cualquiera, 20 cm era grande, pero nada en comparación a lo que tenía él.   
Pensó durante unos minutos, no creía que alguien aceptara hacer un video porno sin un salario ¿cuánto sería perfecto para que Isak enloquezca? Sabía que el chico quería irse a vivir solo cuando sus padres se casaran, por lo tanto debía saldar el alquiler de varios meses.

_78 mil kr por un video._

Eso era un sueldo generoso.

_Sin condón._

A pelo. Even sabía que disfrutaría del sexo sin preservativo, pero era demasiado paranoico para ofrecérselo a alguien, ni siquiera con Sonja —a Even le aterrorizaba el dejar embaraza a Sonja, él no quería tener hijos en lo absoluto y su madre lo sabía—. Se había hecho el examen de ETS, por lo tanto estaba limpio como su casa. Mandó la solicitud y esperó unos cuantos días hasta que una mañana su celular vibró. No es que antes no hubiera vibrado con miles de solicitudes de chicos barbones u osos, claro que no, pero ese día, esa notificación, ese mensaje, era el importante.

" _Me llamo Isak. Tengo 18 años y vivo en Oslo. No tengo experiencia en el sexo, acabo de salir del armario apenas terminé mis estudios secundarios. Creo que soy pasivo, en realidad no estoy seguro. Mido 1.81. Si te interesa, mándame mensaje_ ".

Even nunca se sintió más afortunado, cuando miró las fotos supo que era su "adorado hermanito menor" quien le había respondido la solicitud y su sonrisa no pudo ser más ancha.

Sí, tuvieron sexo, mucho sexo y le encantó cada cosa que le pudo hacer a Isak sin pensar en lo que dirán. Desde ese día han pasado dos meses.

00000

—¿Puedes dejar de ver ese video? Estoy tratando de leer —fue una ironía que Even decidiera vivir con Sigrid y Terje luego que se casaran, como también es una ironía que Isak estuviera justo en la habitación junto a él debido a que aun no conseguía un lugar propio.

—Es que me gusta el ángulo de esta escena —masculló y puso pausa al video para girar el monitor y mostrarle a Isak lo que estaba viendo, inmediatamente el chico se horrorizó y giró su cabeza.

—¿Puedes al menos mantener en secreto eso? Si mamá o papá llegan a entrar aquí y ver...

—Como te folle hace dos meses.

—¡Mierda Even! —Isak giró su cabeza para evitar mirar la pantalla mientras Even la vuelve a girar y cerrar el reproductor del video. Inmediatamente el menor tomó su libro y apuntes dispuesto a ir a su habitación—. Me voy a mi cuarto.

—¡Espera! —Even lo jaló lo más rápido que puede porque él tiene el poder de hacerlo, sus piernas y brazos son más increíblemente largas que los de Isak y lo puede llevar contra él muy fácilmente chocando la espalda del menor contra su pecho—. No tienes que irte, no lo volveré a hacer.

—No te creo, ya lo has dicho al menos un centenar de veces en lo que va de que vivimos aquí todos juntos "en familia" —indicó, agachando su cabeza algo sonrojado, aun no puede creer lo que pasó entre ellos y sintió que ese dinero que había ganado estaba algo sucio—. Nunca termina bien, no sé qué mierda quieres.

—Te quiero a ti —musitó y apoyó su frente en el hombro derecho de Isak, respirando fuertemente el aroma de su cuello.

—Somos hermanos ahora, así que aléjate —pero Isak no se mueve a pesar que sus palabras fueron duras e hirientes.

Even sabe que Isak lo quiere e Isak sabe que Even lo quiere, porque el sexo entre ellos fue fabuloso y porque Isak posteriormente a su momento de intimidad había tal vez dicho que le parecía increíble como Even lo tocó y supo hacerlo sentir bien. Pero entonces se conocieron en esa cena familiar, luego sus padres se casaron y tuvieron que ver como su mierda se desmoronaba pasando de ser "chicos que follaron una vez" a "hermanos (o hermanastros) que follaron una vez". Se sentía tan sucio y perturbador.

—¡Ya llegamos! —indicó Sigrid, Isak usa toda su fuerza para separarse de Even definitivamente cuando ella cruza el lumbral de la habitación junto a Terje, quien viene cargando bolsas de supermercado.

—Tengo que ir a estudiar arriba —dijo Isak, sonrió a sus padres y subió a su habitación.

Even ha estado dos veces en la habitación de Isak y las dos veces Isak no estaba en su habitación. Normalmente la tiene cerrada con llave y cuando está, le pone el pistillo para que nadie interrumpa su sesión de estudio, por lo que no han tenido contacto verdadero en dos meses y Even ya empieza a arañar las paredes. No es que fuera una persona que tuviera sexo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo tenía, incluso estando con Sonja, Even no era una persona muy fiel, siempre usando condón claramente y en realidad, Sonja estaba de acuerdo con eso porque ella también le era infiel, entonces tenían una relación abierta.

Pero entonces llega Isak, le da el mejor sexo del mundo incluso siendo virgen y su vida se transforma en celibato y esperar hasta el matrimonio o algo así.  
Even vuelve a la computadora, tiene trabajo que hacer y luego que Terje se va para seguir trabajando en sus cosas —como por ejemplo poner unos estantes en la habitación principal— Even sabe que es el momento de descansar un poco y hablar con su madre.

—Mamá —se acercó y abrazó a la mujer claramente más pequeña que él, Even podía apoyar su mandíbula encima de la coronilla de la mujer con solo inclinarse un poco. Ella sonrió y siguió lavando las verduras para hacer la comida.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —preguntó ella, tan dulce y amable como siempre. Even es muy feliz de tener una madre como la suya, porque teniendo su enfermedad y pasando lo que pasó con otra madre, probablemente no sería feliz como lo es ahora.

—Tengo algo que decirte y tal vez no es muy positivo para el estilo de vida que llevamos ahora —él se separó y ella frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, no quiere hacer comentarios precipitados porque conoce a Even y sabe que se pondrá muy dramático al respecto—. Estoy enamorado.

—Eso no es malo, ya ha pasado ¿cuánto? ¿un mes y medio de lo de Sonja? —ella sabía que era más, es su madre después de todo.

—No es por eso que estoy así —suspiró, Even trata de buscar sus palabras—. Me gusta alguien que no puedo tener, incluso he tenido relaciones sexuales y desde entonces no se me ha... —frenó, ella giró la cabeza.

—¿No se te ha...?

—No se me ha mantenido la erección desde ese entonces —se sonrojó porque es bastante humillante decirlo, pero su madre es muy abierta al respecto—. Solo pensando en esta persona se me mantiene dura, mamá no puedo tenerlo.

—¿Tenerlo? ¿Es un chico? —cuestionó, su madre no es homofóbica, pero se sorprendió igual—. Bueno, eso no es realmente malo, Even, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Isak.

—¿Isak?

—Sí, Isak —no hizo falta que ella preguntara ¿qué tocaba Isak en esta conversación? Porque ella lo sabía, suspiró.

—Me lo esperaba —indicó con una sonrisa triste—. Te conozco desde que te di a luz, incluso antes ya te conocía, así que sabía que eso iba a ser complicado.

—¿Sabías que me gusta Isak desde el vientre? —intentó relajar con una sonrisa, ella lo capto y también sonrió.

—Con respecto a mí, yo no tengo problemas que tú e Isak anden juntos, pero Terje —suspiró pesadamente y se limpió las manos—. Es un problema.

—¿Crees que él no lo aceptará?

—No lo sé, aun está un poco confuso con que Isak sea gay y piensa que Isak es virgen —sonrió de costado—. Y sé que no lo es, no se me escapa nada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo acabas de decir, que tuviste sexo con él, recuerda un poco —Even pensó y es verdad, antes de revelarle que era Isak el chico que le gustaba, había dicho que había tenido sexo con él—. No sé cómo pasó ni cuando, espero haya sido antes del casamiento.

—Sí, antes, mucho antes, bueno no tanto pero antes.

—¿Antes que te lo presentara?

—Sí.

—¿Antes que te mostrara la foto en los Alpes suizos? —Even la miró, bajó la cabeza y negó—. ¿Sabías que era él cuando tenías relaciones con él?

—Sí.

—¿Y él sabía que eras tú?

—No —Sigrid suspiró nuevamente y se tiró el cabello para atrás como solía hacerlo Even.

—Ay Even —musitó mordiéndose el labio inferior, Even no puede ver a su madre a los ojos—. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

—Hay más.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Tengo un vídeo de nosotros teniendo sexo.

000000

Los días siguientes Sigrid intentó dejarlos solos, porque sabía que Even arañaba las paredes y no dormía bien por la falta de sexo, pero a diferencia de lo que cualquiera pensaría que pasaría si ellos estaban solos —excepto Terje—, Isak desaparecía de la casa durante horas yendo a la biblioteca a estudiar y dejaba a un Even muy caliente en la casa masturbándose y mirando el maldito video.

Pasó solo un mes y ya Even no pudo más, estaban solos de nuevo porque Sigrid y Terje fueron a comprar al supermercado mayorista. Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó fuertemente haciendo que la misma revote. Isak del otro lado estaba tarareando una canción, seguramente escuchaba una canción en volumen bajo pero no podía hacerse el imbécil diciendo que no escuchó. Inmediatamente del otro lado la voz de Isak sonaba algo adormilada.

—¿Quién es?

—El hada de los dientes —dijo en tono sarcástico—. ¡Soy yo, déjame pasar! —Isak se rió un poco, pero luego volvió a su estado natural.

—No quiero hablar con nadie, vete a tu cuarto.

—Sino me abres la puerta, la tiraré abajo y tardarán al menos cuatro días el envió de una puerta nueva por lo que todos los que caminen en este pasillo te verán desnudo en tu cuarto —indicó, Even podía ser malo cuando quería.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido del otro lado y un suspiro largo, el pistillo se abrió y el pomo de la puerta giró para mostrar a un Isak con el cabello revuelto, unos auriculares grandes en sus orejas, el celular en la mano, una playera con Jesús en el pecho y unos boxers hasta la mitad de los muslos rayados.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Isak, Even lo empujó y cerró la puerta tras de ambos.

—Mira, estoy harto de esto, estoy caliente y tú también lo estas e intentas sublimarlo con tanto estudio, entonces hagamos las paces, tengamos sexo y terminemos con esto —indicó Even, Isak se quitó los auriculares.

—No podemos somos....

—Ya estoy harto de esa mierda, ni siquiera tenemos el mismo ADN, estamos jodidos los dos, hace tres meses que no tengo sexo con nadie más que con mi propia mano.

—¿Y eso a mi qué? —preguntó Isak cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

—Tienes que hacerte responsable, es tu culpa que no pueda pensar en nadie más que en ti —mordió su labio inferior y miró a Isak desde los pies hasta sus ojos una y otra vez. El menor tragó saliva y relameió sus labios antes de girar sus ojos hacia la derecha y sonrojarse.

—¿Y qué haremos después, eh? No podemos simplemente follar y se acabó, ahora somos hermanos en papeles, tal vez no tengamos el mismo ADN pero será complicado igual —indicó y volvió a mirarlo, Even ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—Me importa una mierda... —acercó sus labios al oído de su hermano menor—. Quiero follarte hasta que olvides absolutamente todo, hasta que no tengas apellido ni nombre, solo seas el chico que me estoy follando muy duro en la cama.

Isak gimió, gimió en su oído y con sus manos lo acercó más para hundirlo en un beso. Se tocan, se frotan, se besan y la ropa desaparece lentamente hasta volver a recordar por qué les encanta esta posición en la que están. Isak comenzó a disfrutar el hecho que Even este encima de él desnudo en la cama, empezó a disfrutar que se entierre tan profundamente en él con nada que los separe, porque así es como son, teniendo sexo inseguro y sintiendo como la polla penetra muy dentro de él mientras grita el nombre de Even.

El mayor se entierra en el cuello del más joven, mordiéndolo, chupándolo, gimiendo en su oído, y diciéndole todas las mierdas que quiere hacerle. Isak lo repitió, quiere que lo folle duro y él lo hace, ha esperado tres putos meses para eso, por lo que no puede simplemente detenerse incluso cuando escuchan la puerta principal abrirse y a Sigrid y Terje avisar que ya han llegado.

A pesar que Even no conoce mucho de Isak en la cama, sabe que es ruidoso cuando Even se la mete muy profundamente dentro, por lo que tiene que callarlo poniéndole la mano encima de su boca y evitar que los gritos dejen la habitación. Even escuchó los pasos de su madre y como golpeó la puerta de su cuarto, pero quiere llegar, quiere hacerlo antes que su madre llegue a la habitación de junto. Gracias al cielo, su puerta está abierta y escuchó como la mujer entró a su habitación para ver dónde está. Even continuó golpeando fuertemente y siente las lágrimas de Isak en sus manos desnudas, llorando por no poder gemir de placer cada vez que Even golpea su próstata sobrestimulada; y cuando apretó fuertemente su miembro, Even sabe que está a punto de llegar y acelera más y más y más hasta que escucha la puerta de Isak crujir en un golpe, su madre está parada justo del otro lado.

Y entonces Even llegó, llegó dentro de Isak y se derramó completamente en él para luego retirarse y dejarlo respirar. Se viste tan rápido como tiene posibilidad y ni siquiera se limpia a sí mismo el semen que mancha sus pantalones de chándal. Isak gimió en la cama y también se cambia sin posibilidad de limpiar el semen que tiene en su pecho y dentro de él, Even tiene que abrir o su madre abrirá la puerta y lo hace, mostrando a un joven alto, con el cabello desarreglado, los labios hinchados, la camiseta mal puesta y los pantalones manchados.

Ella miró dentro a Isak que estaba medio vestir en la misma situación.

—Tienes suerte que le dije a Terje que yo los llamaría —indicó la mujer sonriendo—. Vayan a bañarse, la cena estaré en media hora.

Even cerró la puerta y miró a Isak.

Este será su pequeño y sucio secreto compartido con Sigrid, al menos.

**Fin.**

Estoy tan feliz con este segundo fic de la saga que llamé HERMANASTROS, tal vez haya una tercera entrega o una cuarta, realmente no sé que pensar, me gustaría hacer un fic completo pero creo que así estaré segura que lo terminaré.

Besos. Y Gracias por los mensajes hermosos y por cuidarme.


End file.
